Knuckles the Echidna (IDW)
Knuckles the Echidna – postać pojawiająca się w serii komiksów Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanych przez wydawnictwo IDW Publishing. Jest to czerwony kolczatka, strażnik Głównego Szmaragdu i mieszkaniec Anielskiej Wyspy. Pełni również funkcję głównego dowódcy w Resistance. W wolnym czasie lubi poświęcać się poszukiwaniu skarbów. Historia Przeszłość Knuckles przez wiele lat był strażnikiem Głównego Szmaragdu na Anielskiej Wyspie. Brał także udział w kilku przygodach Sonica. Pewnego razu jeż został pokonany przez Doktora Eggmana i wydawało się, że zaginął. Knuckles stanął na czele Resistance, gdzie zebrało się wielu przyjaciół Sonica aby kontynuować walkę z Eggmanem o wyzwolenie planety. Za organizację odpowiadała jednak głównie Amy Rose. Ostatecznie okazało się że Sonic przeżył. Po tym jak Resistance wyzwoliło jeża, Knuckles poprowadził powstanie do zwycięskiego końca. Po tym jak Imperium Eggmana zostało pokonane, Doktor Eggman przepadł bez wieści. Po wojnie Knuckles pozostał w Resistance aby pomóc w porządkowaniu zrujnowanego świata. Fallout thumb|left|Knuckles i Sonic kontra Rough i Tumble W Sonic the Hedgehog #3 Knuckles udał się do Barricade Town, które zajmowało się magazynowaniem Wisponów, ponieważ zaniepokoiło go wstrzymanie dostaw broni. Pod miastem pokonał oblegające je Death Egg Robot Sentinele. Wtedy zjawił się Sonic, któremu Knuckles wyjaśnił okoliczności jakie doprowadziły do jego obecności pod miastem. Mimo zniszczenia robotów, mieszkańcy nie chcieli wpuścić bohaterów. Knuckles i Sonic sami przeskoczyli nad murami. Dowiedzieli się wtedy, że kontrolę nad arsenałem Wisponów przejęli dwaj najemnicy - Rough i Tumble. Knuckles i Sonic dostali się do magazynu i znaleźli tam zamknięte w kapsułach Wispy, a także zniewolonych cywili. Knuckles i Sonic wywabili Rougha i Tumble'a i stanęli z nimi do walki. Bohaterowie mieli przewagę, lecz złoczyńcy postanowili wykorzystać Wispony. Sonic unieszkodliwił broń, przekonując Wispy by nie służyły złoczyńcom. Gdy broń stała się bezużyteczna, Knuckles i Sonic pokonali Rougha i Tumble'a, którzy zostali aresztowani. Mieszkańcy miasta i Wispy świętowali zwycięstwo. Knuckles miał nadzieję, że konflikty po wojnie wreszcie się zakończą i będzie mógł spokojnie wrócić na Anielską Wyspę. The Fate of Dr. Eggman thumb|Knuckles odbierający sygnały od Głównego Szmaragdu W Sonic the Hedgehog #7 Knuckles i Amy dowiedzieli się od Sonica i Tailsa, że Neo Metal Sonic przejął władzę w Imperium Eggmana. Kolczatka postanowił pomóc w odkryciu planu, który robot zamierzał zrealizować. W Sonic the Hedgehog #8 Knuckles odebrał niepokojące sygnały od Głównego Szmaragdu, który zaczął go wołać. Po chwili Sonic i Silver skontaktowali się z nim i Amy, informując o planie Neo Metal Sonica. The Battle for Angel Island thumb|left|Knuckles umieszcza Główny Szmaragd z powrotem na Anielskiej Wyspie W Sonic the Hedgehog #9 Knuckles i jego przyjaciele zebrali się w Resistance HQ, aby omówić plan odbicia Anielskiej Wyspy z rąk Neo Metal Sonica. Kolczatka nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że zostawił Główny Szmaragd, oraz rwał się do walki. Kiedy Tails obawiał się, że Neo Metal Sonic może wykorzystać Główny Szmaragd do zneutralizowania Szmaragdów Sol, Knuckles odpowiedział mu, że nie jest to możliwe. W trakcie lotu na Anielską Wyspę Vector zaproponował Knucklesowi grę w karty, ale kolczatka był zbyt przejęty losem Głównego Szmaragdu. Kiedy Egg Fleet rozpoczęła ostrzał, Knuckles i Sonic polecieli na swoich Extreme Gear do kwatery Neo Metal Sonica. Knuckles nie wyczuwał już mocy Głównego Szmaragdu, ale pomimo tego rozerwał drzwi do bazy Metal Sonica. W środku Knuckles i Sonic zbliżali się do Neo Metal Sonica, kiedy ten wykorzystał moc Głównego Szmaragdu do dokonania super transformacji. Knuckles i Sonic zostali odrzuceni w tył, oraz czekała ich walka z nowym przeciwnikiem. W Sonic the Hedgehog #10 Super Neo Metal Sonic miał znaczną przewagę nad Knucklesem i Soniciem. Kolczatka nie mógł dostać się do Głównego Szmaragdu, ponieważ zły robot był dla niego za szybki. Dopiero interwencja Shadowa przerwała dominację Neo Metal Sonica. Po tym jak Shadow wbił robota z powrotem w jego tron, Knuckles zamierzał dostać się do Głównego Szmaragdu. Było jednak zbyt późno, bo Metal Sonic zaczął transformować się w ostateczną postać. Knuckles próbował się do niego przebić, lecz bezskutecznie. Forteca Neo Metal Sonica stopiła się w Master Overlorda, z którym bohaterowie musieli stanąć do walki. Co więcej Knuckles odczuł, że Główny Szmaragd został odcięty od Anielskiej Wyspy, przez co ta zaczęła spadać do oceanu. W Sonic the Hedgehog #11 Knuckles, Sonic i Shadow walczyli z Master Overlordem na spadającej Anielskiej Wyspie. Kolczatka próbował wezwać Burning Blaze do pomocy, ale okazało się że Blaze wyczerpała już moc transformacji. Knuckles i jego towarzysze zostali złapani przez Master Overloda, który zaczął z nimi lecieć w stronę przechwyconego przez Resistance statku Egg Fleet. Sonic wytłumaczył mu wtedy swój plan, który polegał na wyrwaniu z korpusu robota Głównego Szmaragdu, który go zasilał. Knuckles postanowił podjąć się tego zadania. Pomógł swoim przyjaciołom wydostać się ze szponów robota, po czym poszybował w stronę Głównego Szmaragdu, informując Amy o planie Sonica. Podczas gdy Sonic, Shadow i reszta Resistance zajęli się odwracaniem uwagi Master Overlorda i niszczeniem jego skrzydeł, aby sprowadzić go bliżej spadającej Anielskiej Wyspy, Knuckles przez cały czas intensywnie uderzał w klatkę piersiową przeciwnika, powoli wyrywając z niej Główny Szmaragd. Ostatecznie udało mu się tego dokonać, dzięki pomocy przyjaciół. Knuckles odleciał z Główny Szmaragdem i umieścił go z powrotem na ołtarzu. Anielska Wyspa zatrzymała się tuż nad wodą i ponownie wzniosła w górę. Sonic i Tails poinformowali potem kolczatkę o wyłączeniu Metal Sonica. Knuckles czuł się bardzo dobrze z tego, że był nareszcie w domu. W Sonic the Hedgehog #12 Knuckles odpoczywał na Głównym Szmaragdzie. Sonic przybiegł do niego i poinformował o tym, że Anielska Wyspa wydaje się być w stanie nienaruszony. Knuckles postanowił następnie zrezygnować z funkcji lidera Resistance, rozwiązując organizację. Postanowił także zostać na wyspie, aby pilnować Głównego Szmaragdu. Kolczatka obserwował potem, jak Sonic i jego przyjaciele odlatywali z wyspy. Infection W Sonic the Hedgehog #13 Knuckles pozostawał na Anielskiej Wyspie, gdzie strzegł Głównego Szmaragdu. Charakterystyka Osobowość Knuckles jest zwykle spokojny i lubi odpoczywać na łonie natury. Łatwo jest go jednak sprowokować. Knuckles jest dosyć porywczy i gotuje się do walki, gdy widzi niesprawiedliwość. Atakuje swoich przeciwników do upadłego i z wielką determinacją. Jest wytrwałym i dzielnym wojownikiem. Siłę stosuje w obronie słabszych i przeciwko złoczyńcom. Wygląd Knuckles jest czerwoną kolczatką. Z jego głowy odchodzą mu opadające w dół włosy. Kolczatka posiada fioletowe oczy. Na brzuchu znajduje się biała, zakrzywiona do góry kreska. Na dłoniach, Knuckles nosi białe rękawice z dwoma kolcami. Różnią się od rękawic u innych postaci tym, że obejmują wszystkie palce kolczatki, z wyjątkiem kciuka. Knuckles posiada także zakrzywiony w dół ogon. Na nogach nosi czerwono-żółte buty z zielonymi nogawkami. Na wierzchu umieszczone są również szare, metalowe płytki z wypustkami Moce i umiejętności Knuckles słynie ze swojej ogromnej siły. Walczy za pomocą pięści, pokrytych białymi rękawicami z kolcami. Za ich pomocą Knuckles jest w stanie poważnie ranić nawet najsilniejszych przeciwników i przebijać skały lub pancerze robotów. Potrafi także wykorzystywać rękawice do wspinania się. Knuckles jest ogólnie bardzo dobrze obeznany w sztukach walki i podczas starcia zachowuje skupienie. Oprócz tego posiada umiejętności w poszukiwaniu skarbów. Jako strażnik Głównego Szmaragdu, Knuckles jest powiązany z klejnotem i słyszy jego wołanie w krytycznym momencie. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf Wrogowie *Doktor Eggman *Metal Sonic *Rough *Tumble Kategoria:Postacie z komiksów IDW